The Last One
by Didd23
Summary: For most of his life in the Soul Society, Amon has basically been on his own, or at least until he met Yachiru. Will he be able to tell her what he is? Or will someone else find out first?


**Well, this is my first romance story- well it'll have romance in it, so if any of you know a thing or two about writing romance, please bestow your wisdom (no sarcasm intended) upon me in the comments and reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Friend<strong>

Yachiru was humming to herself as she jumped through the trees. It was another peaceful day, just like all the other days had been for the past ten years. Not that she minded, she enjoyed the peace, she was grateful that the threat of Aizen was over, but sometimes she wished something exciting would happen.

**_"Be careful of what you wish for Yachiru. You may regret it."_** Came a quiet whisper in Yachiru's head

"I know _Sevashi, _but it's been ten years since the Winter War and nothing interesting has happened."

**_"Interesting?"_**

"Yeah, I just wish something interesting would happen soon."

**_"Would you consider being knocked out of the air within the next five seconds interesting?"_**

"Wha-" Yachiru suddenly felt something slam into her knocking her out of the air. "Who's there?" Said Yachiru as she landed drawing her sword. She heard a sword being drawn behind her and turned to see a boy around her age, he was wearing an old, slightly baggy sakiori and pants with no sandals. As for his body, she couldn't tell, because of how baggy his clothes were but his face was easily noticeable. It wasn't gaunt, but showed signs of malnutrition, and the top of his head was a mess of brown hair. Most noticeably though, was the sword he had. Unlike most swords in the Soul Society this one wasn't elegantly curved but ramrod straight, and unlike the appearance of its owner, it look fairly new.

**_"Be careful Yachiru, I sense some sort of power radiating from him."_**

Yachiru nodded, she felt it too, but she couldn't tell what it was, it felt familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Whatever that power was, it wasn't natural.

Amon stared at pink-haired shinigami, trying to find an opening and any spot on her that may contain food or money, but instead he wound up observing her looks. She was about five foot six, which made her a couple inches shorter than him. From what little he could see of her exposed body, she was slender overall with a modest bosom. Her hair was short and was bright pink with some electric purple streaks running through it. Overall, she was cute, and that was bad, as Amon had a bit of a soft spot for cute things. And to make matters worse, Amon sensed that her spiritual energy was that of a lieutenant.

_"Great, just great." _Thought Amon "_I just had to pick a powerful cute one."_

**"If you had just listened to me, you wouldn't be in this predicament." **Rumbled a voice in Amon's head. Amon inwardly sighed.

_"Shut up Gorveck." _Gorveck was right though, if he had just waited where he was, he might've found a deer or some other animal, but instead he sensed a shinigami jumping through the trees and went off in pursuit assuming it was some low ranked footsoldier. Oh well, it didn't matter, between him and Gorveck he'd get any food or money off of her.

Amon tensed, getting ready to attack. Seeing this Yachiru tensed as well. A tense silence fell over the area, each waiting for the other to act. Suddenly a low rumble cut through the silence, startling both of them.

Yachiru looked around for the source but couldn't find it, there was another rumble and Yachiru tracked it to the stranger's stomach. She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Yachiru gave off a peal of laughter confusing the stranger.

Though thoroughly confused by the sudden laughter, Amon found himself infected with it. After a couple minutes of trying to calm down. Yachiru sheathed her sword, and headed towards the boy, who still looked a bit wary.

"Would you like somthing to eat?" She asked in a silvery voice.

"You have no idea."

Yachiru wasn't expecting the boy's voice to sound so soft yet deep.

"Here take this. It suppose to be a snack, but you need it more." Said Yachiru handing the boy a small sacked that was tied at the top. Amon opened the bag and pulled out a little red ball.

"Candy. You brought candy for a snack." Said Amon.

"yep!"

"Snacks are suppose to hold you until the next meal."

"mhmm" Nodded Yachiru.

"_I guess it's_ _better than an empty stomach." _

"Well thanks for the food, this should hold me until I find something else to eat." Said Amon as he turned to leave.

"Umm. I never got your name."

Amon turned to face the girl, unsure of what to do. He'd never really interacted with other people, aside from occasionally robbing someone when he was desperate for food. To tell someone his name, was foreign to him. If she was a normal shinigami, she'd be trying to kill him, especially if she knew what he was. But she made it apparent that she was one of gentler and kinder ones. "Araitosu Amon. And you?"

"Kusajishi Yachiru. Goodbye!" And with that, Yachiru disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to clear up a word that may have confused some of you; Silvery.<strong>

**According to . Silvery is a voice or sound that is light, clear, and plesant**

**Seeing as she isn't a little kid anymore, I thought that Yachiru's voice should be a little different. Thanks for reading! R&R! **


End file.
